


Vlogger与PK Runner遐想

by Flickeringsnow0913



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Kitchen Sex, Law is a nice guy but Luffy seems to be a nasty naughty boy, M/M, There will be tons of talkings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913
Summary: Vlogger罗XPatkour runner路飞。一方主职工作是摄影师，另一方大三学生。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 罗路 - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. 巴黎事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当你发现，你喜欢的“偶像”和你的死党是一对，心情会怎样？  
Holy crap。娜美曾如是想。 

当你发现，你喜欢的“偶像”和你的死党是一对，心情会怎样？

Holy crap。娜美曾如是想。 

可偶像A和死党B套上“HeartAttack”与“StrawHat”的名字，一切竟顺理成章。

故事全程如下：

几日前，HA讨论组发布一张照片，乃某位身在巴黎的粉丝路径卢浮宫时，于百阶广场后方偷拍的。通过其手背非主流到家的红心刺青，图中高糊出镜的男人被组内成员定为“HeartAttack”，那位火过vlog界半边天的“心脏狙击手”先生。即便拍摄者声称自己两眼不足0.2，借着如贴马赛克的画面，她以冲浪二十年身价性命担保是真人。

为什么这足令娜美失控？作为关注HA三年的透明玩家，她堪能默记对方旅游vlog每一帧的内容，场景、字幕、配乐俱晓，甚至啃遍其满屏风景照的ins主页：小到偶po的饮食札记，大到接手《国家地理》封面及视频宣传。即便如此，她仍未窥得偶像音容，或者说全网四百万粉丝全没这缘分。 

HeartAttack是致力于旅行拍摄的vlogger，作品之广，一搜“vlog”首榜任他包揽。其视频凭借高超剪辑技术、完美如芭莎封面的图质、天人合一之配乐收获初始一百万粉。剩下三百万沦陷于内容，据可靠人士讲，看他的vlog好比学习一家文化、一城底蕴、乃至一国特色，简直是“城市观光+安利指南”。谁都能从中寻得所爱：馆藏控能被他剪出的博物馆见闻逼疯；吃货眼馋屏内各地特色；建筑控、历史考据党等同专宠，因为HA本人钟爱这个。 

最要命的是，这家伙明面讲制作vlog，实则纵观七十余作品无一出镜、讲解乃无声字幕。代替本人现身的是手，背上两大团刺青极具辨识度，粉丝笑称他品味糟糕，私下却组团在身体醒目处纹老大一个掏空的黑色心脏。之所以空心，因为心脏遭狙击，vlog每一幕精致得都像在心口开枪，方有“HeartAttack”。

自恋，够狂，但人家狂得起。连平日在ins也只发风景与餐饮，构图之严谨宛若专职摄影师（兴许就是）。大伙唯一知道他是德国人，因字幕做成德英双语。

说这么多只是让人明白，HA在娜美这类粉丝心目中有多火，在vlog界地位有多重——虽然带了滤镜，形容夸张了点。

但重点不在于此。

照片实有两位主角。而另一位，娜美化成灰也认识。

图中右侧，距离疑似HA先生仅呼吸可闻的地方，凑来一颗脑袋，像在偷看vlogger的手机。他看起来似穿了一团火，烧得头发支棱着，皮裤坠红光亮闪闪，露出半张脸，由而望见脖后耷拉的那顶渔夫也看不上的破烂草帽。

作为校友、骨灰级死党、外加亲属团，娜美当然知道他是蒙奇·D·路飞，只是很多人不知这个名字：换成大众熟悉的讲法，她当然认得这位“草帽小子”，另一引领潮流的百万粉跑酷达人，连他ID StrawHat这名都是自己联合摄影师乌索普取的。

StrawHat，Patkour爱好者，曾横跨London Bridge外围32米架桥，日常多出没于纽约各错杂街区，与现实版蜘蛛侠没有区别。二百三十万粉丝里，三分之二当他极限运动员，专业玩命的，由而做榜样拐带一大批跑酷新秀。另三分之一只看其模样像个高中生未毕业，心疼大过赞叹，其实两方猜得都离谱。那小子在G校可大三在读呢，因网上过分火经常缺课，导致教授及友人成天担心他毕不了业，然其拍视频赚得钱足养后半辈子了，学业倒次之。可能大伙更担心他丢了命，而山治——食品系大三+登山极限爱好者——反驳，Patkour人命难出，顶多半瘫（粉碎性骨折）。

……并没多大安慰。

总之，这段叙述只在表明一个傻小子如何将他的傻劲儿（极限精神）传染至全网，入侵之快，木马病毒亦甘拜下风。

而现在，两个极具影响力的“公众人物”以意想不到的方式结合在了一起。

三天内，事情走向多在双方粉丝找不同：关于vlogger如何与PK runner认识，两个不同世界的家伙怎在街头亲昵似故交，为何G校后援/亲友团对此一概不知。

数以万计的粉丝于各大平台发问：到底怎么结合的？到底是什么关系？

答案：打开手机，点击油管与ins，你将看到StrawHat与HeartAttack两人停更半月的主页同时多出一则视频。

路飞，亲友们知道，是去巴黎挑战取景的。 

而同时，HA元老粉娜美才发觉，好像半个月前，她家偶像最后一则动态乃是“法国行前准备”。

再提内容：

那是个不到两分钟的视频，外用长镜摄像机全程捕捉，一改SH近几月偏好的自携式微镜头跟拍。画面极稳极清晰，囊括城心各处景点，埃菲尔、卢浮宫、香榭丽舍大道疾驰、塞纳河船上漂移、红磨坊、甚至凡尔赛宫顶。鬼知道为什么一介跑酷选手忽做起“城市导游”——好像，这应是另一人的风格。

HA的视频以此完全对应。相比昔日快剪，这回他采用长镜头，一镜到底，仰角，满屏专属某人：专属的音乐（激昂似火），专属的色调（暖若骄阳），专属的节奏（如浪浮跃），连字幕也删去。

粉丝会尖叫吗？包括娜美，大约只到视频最后一幕才会：

“巴黎飞人”SH/路飞从戴高乐广场跃下，经凯旋门，在镜头对其面容的那一瞬扑向摄影师。

与此同时，镜头调转，映入一个男人的脸孔。英俊，成熟，高挺，性感（还有胡子），随你怎么想，大约平日见过最具魅力的家伙尚差他一截。 

Oh my fucking god，这就是HA先生了。

而SH小哥树袋熊似地扒在他身上，草帽在脑后呼呼地摇，两臂环其脖子，脸贴脸强行入镜。

嘟。此处插入小哥的声音——

“我知道，最近有许多人在讨论我和特拉仔的关系。这个视频就是用来澄清的。”

当时看到这段，围在娜美身后的乔巴、索隆、乌索普全部挤去屏幕跟前。山治不在，因为他跑到阿尔卑斯山滚“雪”了。

其实不加后面的话，娜美也看出他俩的“关系”：HA把自己的名字都讲给人家了，还不明显？

“以后我和他会绑定出现，说不定拍更多的街道探险——就算我俩合作吧，只不过是永久性的。”

哦，HA先生在摇头。不：**他在笑**。

于是，跑酷达人在vlogger的默许下咧开大嘴说：

**“因为他是我的啦。”**

END


	2. Late For School POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当“偶像与死党”恋情曝光后，娜美气鼓鼓去翻两人的账号以察蛛丝马迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景为罗从慕尼黑出差回来，巴黎之旅前夕。

在家吗？

接起电话的时候，特拉法尔加还在刷碗。水龙头未拧紧，哗啦倾入池底，尚不及草帽小子（StrawHat）一嗓子炸乎。若非他手极稳，这瓷碟便摔了稀碎。

……显然。男人缩远脖子。电话背景极嘈杂，交织喧嚣的车驰，店铺隐若的乐声，脚步与白噪音，宛若行经夜晚的皇后区。又跑哪里浪呢，他无奈地想，说，你附近好吵。

草帽小子蛮不在乎。我在外面嘛，别那么不近人情。

特拉法尔加侧身看表：九点四十七。他偏着头叹息，借肩与颈窝夹住手机，苦笑反问道，这个点出学校？你明天有早课的。

我这是急事，占优先权。

真新鲜，你也有着急的时候。

嘿！我是专门找——

青年话未尽，忽“砰”地巨响，似撞到重物，邈远处紧跟咒骂。男人心里骤沉，撂盘欲问情况，对方却挪开手机朝旁喊，内容教他挑眉：都难登台面。

一阵乒乒乓乓后，音筒终有答复。一个熟悉的声音泡软腔调，咳嗽几下：我们继续。

刚才怎么回事？谁在讲话？

啊，那个是……他的小男友支吾一阵，话锋倏转，你听错了。

骗鬼。特拉法尔加不会听错耳畔渐强的粗喘，结合背景飒飒风啸，这多是落地翻滚（rolling）牵弄的动静。他知根知底，料某皮猴正穿梭于梁顶街町，于是拾了碟，慢悠悠抹两圈。

皮猴浑不在意，反倒安慰他：放心，一点小麻烦罢了，我搞得定。你瞧，现在不就没事了吗？

还嘴硬。我知道你在“玩命”。他佯作不悦，威胁道，赶紧挂电话，回宿舍睡觉。

语毕，特拉法尔加稍移脑袋。对面哀嚎“等一等”，囫囵丢来长串的话，可他坚持挂断电话，指尖已要触碰右底的红键。

某个瞬间，手机里蹦出“楼下”的字样。特拉法尔加听后怔了怔，觉得不对劲。

什么楼下？

草帽小子的答案大跌眼镜：他提了一个问题。

先告诉我，你是在厨房吗？

特拉法尔加瞥向一池子碗盘，连同手上握的盯了小十秒，接着眯起眼睛。你怎么知道？

哼，猜不到吧？来窗户这边。

他依言抬头。上方两扇窗叶向外敞怀，仿佛天然发电机，源源揽入舒爽的夜风。特拉法尔加狐疑地探近，左手摘手机，右手抱着盘，朝窗户檐周张望。一无所获。

和我卖关子呢，这小子。男人边纳闷边恼，正想再问，身畔风势蓦地大涨，一阵疾冽的冷气由楼外涌向背后。他猛地回头，那位风风火火的“草帽飞人“便凭空蹿了出来——火似的hoodie搭配slacks深邃的蓝，Bose耳机挂脖上，手扒窗架，脚踩塑料坎，笑盈盈龇着两排眩目的小白牙。

他喊道，哟！好久不见。

“扑通”、“咔嚓”：前一声手机落水池，后一声餐盘掉地摔几瓣。

特拉法尔加低声骂两句德语。

你说啥？罪魁祸首撒欢地笑。他的上衣口袋封得严实，里面鼓鼓的，应装手机。如今他笑得令那处来回浮动。

草帽小子说，特拉仔太不禁吓了。

对方眉眼映灯光，显得表情无辜灵动。他歪脖看过来，似观赏好戏。

怎的，真吓坏了？

……

有点表示嘛，我可是从一楼翻上来的。

……给我下来，小混蛋。

男人百感交集地捏眉心，至今沉浸在血速过快的眩晕中，堪堪站定绝担得起最佳演技。什么叫“不禁吓”，窗口多一倒霉玩意谁不怕，自己这般抗压都能丢了魂，教碎嘴邻居看见岂非直接报警？知足吧。

意料之外，草帽小子乖乖听话，小心伸进一腿。

特拉法尔加当然知道事情没这般简单，但此举仍令人安心。他余光扫过脚畔瓷瓣，胸中顿生痛，只想着尽快处理一地狼藉，以便某笨蛋落脚。

现实表明自己直觉甚准，因为下一瞬，头顶乍起的惊呼声险逼他趔趄。

不愧是草帽当家的：这毛躁的家伙完美踩一脚空，支撑腿还摇摇晃晃，不抹油似地滑出去才怪。

画面定格在他上半身折往窗外的时刻，世界级惊悚片。特拉法尔加本能扑过去，千钧之际揪住青年帽领，一把拽向自己。

无事发生。

想象中惯力牵带的重量压根不存在，他全然未使力，草帽小子也好端端待原处。届时特拉法尔加嗅见阴谋，为时已晚。

挨了他碰的小子大方占便宜，像只蓄势待发的猎豹，趁不备跃进男人怀里，四肢顺势环上腰与颈。此番冲击才是货真价实，特拉法尔跌出小五步，拖鞋“咔啦“踢飞了不少盘屑，最终“嘣”地一声坐到地上，脑袋重重磕到灶台。

这一撞疼得他直咧嘴，堪瞥见白星儿。天旋地转后，他燥烘烘刹了刹眼，耳边嗡嗡地响。他感受面庞覆来的阵阵热气，像真空罩一样扣住自己，而身体贴着对方浸了曼哈顿冽风的衣衫，夹杂一股极淡的汗味。待场面渐由混乱陷入沉寂，这样的反差变得更清晰，无不宣告年轻人的存在。

时间慢了半拍，令男人从失神中醒来。他的第一反应是“我饶不了这臭小子”，其次要把狠话说出来，可无论想法亦或实践都湮灭于草帽小子的下个行动：擅作主张堵住他的嘴。又一次。

效果很显著；如果不搭进他的专属餐碟与新手机，这个吻足以洗劫一切愠怒、狂喜、惊吓、与报复。此刻特拉法尔加平添一分无奈，更多是作为成年人迁就小孩的乱来，什么火尽憋在体内。

但待对方急切地递进舌头，并向两排湿漉漉的牙床一会抵一会舔后，他难免呻吟出声。分别一周所积攒的思念全面爆发，导火索同为恋人的吻。那丝摇摇欲坠的“无奈”伴随柔软衣料与皮肉的摩碾轰然倒台，替代它的乃赤裸而炽烈的爱意。所幸特拉法尔加意识到了这一点，很快抽出两只手，一只板正路飞的脸，另一只拢住他的腰。

他们共同享受起亲吻。

不知过了多久，身上的树袋熊挺直了身，预示一吻结束。唇分开的时候，两个人的呼吸均不稳，彼此看进一双蒙着雾的眼睛，手脚交缠在一起。

草帽小子揽着特拉法尔加的脖子，没骨头一般趴下来，脸埋进他颈窝，惹人心痒。

他轻声说，你吃了肉酱意面，尝起来好香。

特拉法尔加被逗笑。舌头挺灵。馋了？

……体谅一下嘛，我刚才跑很久的，总会有点饿。

馋也忍着。我家没食材了。

这盘面是他做来续命的：德航的飞机餐甚难下咽，傍晚刚落地又去编辑部提稿，待连轴转回家，自己快二十小时没吃东西了。冰柜没现成食材，唯一未过期的是一小把意面，也只够一人份。若草帽当家的早来三十分钟兴许蹭上一口——算了吧，参照其一系列“surprise”，到那时，他的口粮极可能沦为与餐盘相同的命运。

路飞听完，忽神秘地抿起嘴，转而靠向特拉法尔加。

胡说，食材马上就有了。他极富暗示性地压低声音。

特拉法尔加的目光闪了闪。话里深意于自己如同透明，他甚至感觉下腹处异常地顶，低头便瞧小孩那件oversize款运动裤大方侵占彼此身体的最危险地带，心想，哪能轻易教人称了心。

男人装傻，这就是你所谓的“急事”，来我家吃饭？

对方立刻瞪眼抗议：喂！

难道我错了吗？是谁成日说“无肉不欢”？我是合理推测。

特-拉-仔！都坐你面前了，我急什么不明显吗？小孩恼羞成怒地推他一把，教摄影师好不想拍照作念。明显，全写脸上了：不过是想见自己。

他调侃道，真那么急？

当然！需要跑着来、翻七层楼的！

男人败下阵来，捞过大学生的背，听其一遍遍念叨：我这几天等得快长草了，视频也没录。可你坏死，下飞机不发信息，先跑杂志社。

那张翕动的嘴像蒲扇般不停歇，特拉法尔加禁不住去碰，按了按撅起的两瓣，极软。

并非不见，实是计划不允许。明天便是周五，他本欲溜进学校偷袭一番，神不知鬼不觉拐走男友，然终低估年轻人的急脾气。算自己的错。

那你怎么知道我在家？有谁通风报信？

草帽小子沾沾自喜地晃脑袋，说，鲸鱼帽子偷偷打的电话。当时我上课呢：“环境科学”、四楼礼堂、七百人大课。教授讲了快两星期全球变暖，内容也一样，逃几次无所谓。而且我坐最后一排，溜出去很容易。

哦，夏其那个碎嘴。特拉法尔加咬牙。

真的，我连逃跑路线都想好了：从东门走廊第五扇窗户翻下，每楼开始有小阳台，跳至楼底是一架报废的钢琴。那附近没人的，清清净净，可以完美避开下课高峰。是不是很妙？

他说话的时候，眼角会引一道弧度，颚尖也挑高，如同餍足的大猫。男人看得心痒，极费力止住欲挠人下巴的手，暗想，真没正形。

特拉法尔加轻轻叹息，说，平时你就这样练习Patkour的？

小孩一副“长点见识”的神色嗔道，拜托，四层楼哪有难度哩，热身运动差不多。

犟嘴。他不欲争辩，随口一句，为什么回心转意？

出乎意料，对方的反应像戳中痛处，不情愿撇了撇嘴。

唔，最近不方便嘛。大学生蚊子般嘟哝。你知道，“五月份”。

五月......哦。男人明白：某人该期末了。可转念一想：那还若无其事地跑过来？

结论：闲的。

以示惩戒，特拉法尔加朝青年脑门一弹，收获其连声“嗷”，边揉头边怨“打我干什么”。

意思是要你回去，少碍着我收拾家（收拾你搞的烂摊子）。他拿打发的口气说，恐人闹腾，遂更敷衍捏了两下脸——像扯一块橡皮糖——随即挥开大学生的胳膊，抽出两腿起身。

小孩猝不及防被撂下，见其直奔不远处的盘屑，心里满股委屈。因此不等男人挪两步，熟悉的树袋熊又攀向正脸，一猛子将他怼去灶沿。

现在轮到特拉法尔加呼痛。

草帽小子牢牢扳着他的脖子和腰，胸腹紧密无间，大型挂件一样。且runner的肢体柔软紧实，缠上即动弹不得，只有全权受着。

小孩：不要！你必须留我一晚。那么久不联系人，我要补偿。

嚯。男人很想说“恶人先告状”，而对面报复般呼来热气，他的思路便像沙粒残存的水份，经日头一烤尽蒸得无影无踪。

......混蛋，总靠耍些花招惹人屈服。而要命的是自己竟也吃这一套。没出息。

男人恶狠狠地说，赔一张盘子，一部手机，够不够了？

呃。草帽小子闻声瞄向地板，余光更见水池正心惨兮兮漂荡的黑莓。画面确不怎好看。

他心虚地吐舌头，悄悄缩低脖子，说，我帮你买啦，之前也不是没买过。

你倒好意思提这事。特拉法尔加翻白眼，想起二人初见时的闹剧：某个练习跃墙不成的runner扑上某个录视频的vlogger，一个伤了腿被医院，另一个摔了随身背挎的摄影包，狠碾地面之际，成功报销一架单反。

好吗，第一次是相机，第二次是手机，下一次岂非电脑了？

……你就是麻烦集合体，草帽当家的：专祸害别人。特拉法尔加觉得身上的挂件向某个不安稳的地方出溜，于是“勉为其难”地托其腿根。此刻两人的姿势如同镶嵌的锁扣与钥匙，契合到称奇。他缓缓凑近：想留我这里？怕不是积了满肚子坏水。

路飞配合地送上自己，小臂擦过他脖际，软着音调说，哪有，我只是向特拉仔讨补偿。

你太贪心了。分明损失更大的是我。

但你想嘛，手机和盘子都能买到，我讨的多少钱也不够还。

特拉法尔加蓦地感到嘴唇被钉了一下，还未品出那是一个蜻蜓点水式的吻，眼前的小孩已憨憨地笑起来。

草帽小子说，我可是要你的时间——就今晚，分我一半。

话音刚落，穿堂风适时闯入，绕着他们转一圈。男人正需沁了凉意的事物降温，纽约的夜恰担得起这媒介。方才的他似着火一般，先烧掉喉咙（不会发声），接着烧化舌头（不能吐字），若非有风神助，兴许他理智也烧成糊渣。

最后一次，他告诉自己，再坚持一下。

特拉法尔加克制道，你又在自说自话。分享是互相的，哪能任人予取予夺，岂不显得我很丢面。既想讨我的一半，草帽当家的，你拿什么换呢？

对面是另一景致：小孩永远是小孩，一脸看戏的模样不假，目色却表明等不及。真要形容，他就是那个提前到场的观众，西装革履、酝酿好情绪，却迟迟不见帷幕后的演员亮相，而特拉法尔加的话于此关口即是舞台主持人临开场宣告“主演罢工，请静候替补”，用来轰炸。

比如，炸塌草帽小子比蛛丝还细的耐性。

他像只咬人的兔子，直接去啃特拉法尔加的耳垂，几乎吼着说，废话真多，难道你一点感觉都没有吗？

待呻吟之际，下腹的挤压感愈甚，男人满脑子是恋人的肥裤，忽然悟出那所谓“异样感”。

小孩化啃做吮，露出得逞的表情。

他说，笨蛋，我里面什么也没穿。

*

他把人怼到另一侧台案时，草帽小子一直在笑。

笑什么，特拉法尔加狠狠在小孩下唇咬一口，没注意自己亦弯着嘴角。

对方嗔他一眼，随即拍了拍屁股下的砧板。

食物。男人想起某人糟糕的双关。

现在你有食材了，路飞狡黠地挑起眼颊，于板心调整一个较舒服的姿势后抻长脖颈，耳机即滑得更低，露出喉间软骨。特拉法尔凑去吮吻。

青年也问，那你笑什么？

他叹两声，因男人在那单薄的皮肉处又啃又舔，好像折磨一番后喂口糖吃，痛并享受。对方亦时不时揉他的腰，凭借唇与喉结间紧密贴合，咽腔声带震颤愈深重，逐渐带了甜味。

特拉法尔加得意地展眉，泄出短促而温热的鼻息。他应说“气笑的“，话到嘴边却变成：笑你不要命，自己送上门。

这话也没错：极限运动爱好者比他不遑多让。

路飞被压得后仰，脑袋碰至顶柜，好不容易从男人急切的吻中寻了空隙，未料下一次索取便滑去耳际。特拉法尔加像抿芝士般轻浅品过他的耳廓，随即吞入整个耳垂。

侵吞的动作只一瞬间，其后却是绵延的抚弄，意在报复小孩先前的恶作剧。他的动作极耐心，仿佛欲仅靠牙齿、舌尖与唾液之力将这块饱满的肉赘腐蚀。

小孩一声“自己来才刺激”卡进嗓子眼。

别……别总含耳朵，我身上也好热。特拉法尔加听其黏糊哼哼。你摸摸我。

他早想脱掉这件松垮的外衣。口袋里的手机膈得人极不舒服。

你说的。特拉法尔加顺从地松口，涎水于半空扯一道游丝，“啪”地断开。青年仅听见响动，耳尖便红了（是热的，某人执意称）。

Hoodie的好处在于不贴身，配上夹脖子似的耳机，细瘦的家伙穿着会有扣个罩子的既视感。草帽当家的介于瘦与壮之间，肌体因时常跳跃拉伸倍显匀称，呈深海鱼一般的流线状。青年勾着他脖子，眼中期待雀跃，全不顾自己势危。那让他此刻所扮演的角色与砧板更衬：待宰的鱼，却无畏于执刀者利刃。

特拉法尔加怎不爱这幅姿容的恋人，满意地撩其衣摆，看到胸口果实般的乳粒。下方是嶙峋的胸廓，包裹在橡皮一样紧致的肤底，而平坦柔软的小腹齐整排列，像自己去访东方时所见的梯田。

光线经厨房顶灯晕染，转角即望不到边的曼哈顿，倘若镜头取景，放眼尽完美。

特拉法尔加凑近含住胸前一颗，一手绕过左腋，抵背向前按。

对方亦配合地送入他口中。原本他是前所未有安静的，直到肤表因口腔热度的传递变得敏感，男人又隐若地咬了几番，他才传出断续的声音：我要忍不住了……

什么？特拉法尔加明知故问。

……唔，真磨蹭。手给我。小孩从袖中抽出一手，就近抓了男人腕子，快速伸进裤内。

入手滚烫，似碰烧红的铁。

哦，情况有点糟糕。摄影师了然，直身方便男友揽肩膀，不待对方允许加重手劲。他听见窒住的呼吸，以及毫无防备喊道“轻一点”。

小屁孩，事多还净招惹人。特拉法尔加腹诽，却仍顺从地减了力道。他一面揉捏顶端，一面盯着青年，眼底灼灼烧了把火。

草帽小子被弄得愈握不拢男人的腕，方才急不可耐的手挣扎无果，终于垂落，转而扒起桌沿。

特拉法尔加眼角携笑意，低声说，这就不行了？

青年便瞪他，未料身下骤遭一股力，那双极亮的眼睛顿时蒙了雾，目色里那点小情绪随之变味。

平日说话的劲头呢？草帽当家的。

少…少废话，嗯……

对方开口和着细碎而短促的喘，几乎是咬牙挤出这句。特拉法尔加则稍显漫不经心，某个瞬间猛地倾向小孩，四指悄然环绕柱身。一连串动作——做不恰当的比喻，就像行车拉停手刹。

不仅如此，他还在濡湿的地方发狠一摁。

年轻的学生重重地吐气，交代在他掌心。

释放后跟来大脑的短暂空白，仿佛时间也停滞。待心脏剧烈的跳动声吵得二人耳疼了，沉默方止。

特拉法尔加褪下slacks的肥裤带，不紧不慢移开手。借着余光，他瞥见草帽小子正对掌心那些添覆的事物出神，忍不住逗道，尝尝你自己的东西？

一句话把小孩燥得面红耳赤。奇了，草帽当家的难得不好意思。

对方低头嘟哝：我恨你。

彼此彼此。他咧了咧嘴，转去寻抽纸。小孩却够近一手，把人揪回原处。

嗯？特拉法尔加挑眉。

大学生鼓着腮肉，嘴巴抿成一条缝，没好气说，我不开心。

对方从头至尾打量着他，又指了指自己。这很不公平叻，我脱得乱七八糟，你衣服还好好穿在身上。

特拉法尔加闻言特看了看恋人。那件hoodie耷拉一只空袖，致使帽领朝未空的一肩滑落，露出小片皮肉；看起来像古罗马时期的斜挎式宽外袍。至于裤子，方才一通胡闹已教它溜去膝盖，不掉地全靠分开的腿支着。

反观自己：白衬衫、高腰牛仔，衣冠楚楚像个牛郎。

特拉法尔加意有所指地反问，那你想怎么做？

小孩当着男人的面舔唇，一个动作掷了团火。

操。他暗骂出声，突然发现领口紧得过头，巴不能立刻扯烂这布料。

可一只手还未碰到扣子便被挥开。

一边去，草帽当家的按住纽扣，自顾自解起来。

气氛变得似独处时沉寂。

特拉法尔加借机端详小孩，扫见眼角绯色，如漩涡一般的眼底，埋入碎发的耳鬓，连同鼻、唇，五官浸透着光影。草帽小子自是全神贯注的，不纤细、不修长、却如此分明又灵活的手挑下每道扣缝，指腹偶尔撩过渐袒露的肤肉，竟教人难以自持。

那群粉丝是如何觉得他总犯傻气的（心声：你也一样），世上再没比这小子更狡猾的人了。

特拉法尔加头一次觉得东海岸的夏夜不很冷，也头一次想玩冒险的事。

路飞抠完底端的塑扣，正低声盘怨“谁设计的扣子，难解要死”，不经意抬了一眼，瞳孔倏地放大。

特拉仔在舔手——性感的、沾了咸腥的手。

草帽小子说不出话。男人不错神盯过来，神情赤裸得能活豹自己。他仿佛一名极富技巧的食客，用最磨人的手段破除盘中牡蛎的壳，取下鲜美的软体。

这才是心脏暴击（HeartAttack）。小孩简直不敢相信，眼前一举一动教自己心悸的家伙竟被粉丝调侃“严谨、冷淡、不解风情的冰块”——他是假的德国人吧！

特拉法尔加啃净掌侧最后一点，对上小男友一副见鬼的样子。

HA先生满意地说，味道很重。

对面挫败地痛呼一声，没等人反应便撞来嘴巴。

他们交换了又一个漫长的吻。趁空隙，路飞偏离脑袋大口换气，随即贴回男人的下嘴唇。

他声音不稳地说，你简直、天底下最恶劣。

感谢夸奖。特拉法尔加想，一手绕到恋人尾骨，轻易探入臀缝。

反应是喜人的热烈，然占便宜的时间短暂得可怜。某小孩毫不留情在他腿间回忆报复性地掐，得到一记闷哼。

草帽小子忘形地眯起眼睛，如同翘尾巴的孔雀：你这里可不比我强到哪去，特拉仔。

臭小子，一会儿要你后悔的。特拉法尔加反瞪过去。

小孩抛出挑衅的目光：有本事你直接进来啊。

……完败。

关于地点，草帽当家的反驳去卧室的提案，执意在厨房做。

矛盾点在于润滑剂。对此问题，那个笨蛋一向喋喋不休，今晚尤甚。特拉法尔加认同他的部分言论，比如“这种时候离开很扫兴”，但除此之外纯粹胡扯。

小孩断言，附近有的是工具。

嚯。那你找一个给我看看？

于是乱摸了十秒，摸出一瓶香油。

......滚吧。

那小子想让他顿顿吃不安宁，显而易见；可后来他细想，食物与性爱在很多地方无甚不同。日后每餐若都联想此夜闹剧，某种程度上也算享受，关键乃自己会否受得住。

很遗憾，答案是“否”。

最后双方互相妥协：特拉法尔加负责去拿，小孩则勉为其难地等。

先前他俩去沙发滚了七荤八素，润滑剂和安全套大约扔在茶几柜。这是特拉法尔加半只脚迈进卧室方意识到的，所以他又浪费几秒跑回客厅。

茶几边沿扔着电脑，界面显示他剪辑的视频。家乡一周见闻之多足占三分之一的硬盘，特拉法尔加潦草扫了眼进度，料定今晚无法继续。

屋内其实很暗，自己因做饭只点了厨房灯，附近最亮便沦为荧幕散发的电子光。借这点可怜的光线，他在桌底左数第二只抽屉里翻见东西。

忽然，身后“啪”地一暗。特拉法尔加以为是跳闸或什么，心惊地回头。

灯泡没瘪，电也供着，只小孩灭了开关。

如今哪里都黑黢黢的。按理他先应调好厅灯，可男人直勾勾望向正前的厨台，缓缓挺身，脚底寸步未行。

窗户大敞，离远些反更容易瞥见市心。霓虹灯光隐没了天边的月，然在纽约这般的大城市里，无数色彩经夜衬托终合成模糊的一股，因此不论广告牌、路灯、LED管、还是那轮少有人顾及的弯月，被四方的窗架一框，均是同等炫目。但当它们洒进厨房地板，些许溅往一旁的桌案后，再落入特拉法尔加眼中，舞台核心便由光转至案板上荡腿的草帽小子。

他已经蹬掉运动鞋，没有穿袜子。一半脸覆着影，看不清表情；另一半被照亮，露出嘴角浅淡的弧度。整具身体分为两半，那是书里的梅达尔多子爵，青年这两半是独立且共存的，特拉法尔加不可能偏好哪一部分，因为他同牧羊女一样爱着这个人本身。非要形容草帽当家的模样，自然色差倒衬得其富有神圣感，仿佛此刻端坐案台的实是一尊雕像——哦，米洛斯的维纳斯（Venus de Milo）。

男人的表现分明神游大西洋外，肢体却自觉地动起来。待终于停在青年眼前，对方歪头，拽出陷入阴影的另一半脸。他拥有完整的笑容。

嘿，路飞像平常一样打招呼，不得回应；丢个响指，仍见摄影师木头般杵原地，遂伸手过去晃了晃：Hello？看傻了吗。

特拉法尔加的动作毫无预兆，倏地扣他腕子，引近嘴畔吻了吻。

小孩软软地说，特拉仔好慢欸。

怪你关了灯。对方凑来，肩头自然搭上一手。

这不在营造气氛嘛。以往你天天把它挂嘴边，现在我费心实现了，你却一点不专心。想什么美事呢？

特拉法尔加把安全套摆一旁，自软管挤了点涂抹手指。路飞意会地分开腿，鼓励性揉捏他的肩膀。

他说，为什么一定是美事？

一问一答：哼，知不知道你在开心时，看人的目光会腻得像蜜罐儿？

那也分是谁。特拉法尔加暗地弯了弯眼，接着扶住青年的腰。他探进一根手指，透过隐若的光亮捕捉到对方立刻攒紧的表情。

甬道极窄，最有效的缓解措施即分散注意力。草帽小子低垂着眼睛，特拉法尔加遂捧住他下巴，轻提，不经意陷往粼粼雀跃的眸底。

看看我，特拉法尔加一边说，一边探向更深。小孩喉咙里发出压抑的声音，他安慰道，别总想下面，和我说点话。

路飞撞进那双盛着醇浓蜜酿的眼，在暗处熠熠似金子地发亮，忽便动弹不得。他记起小学生物课上展示的天然琥珀，数万年前的昆虫受缚于滴落的树脂内。而数万年后，化石凝入男人的瞳孔，从四面八方包裹自己。

唔，青年艰难地说。还是讲你...在...想什么。

关于下一次vlog的素材。我有些灵感。男人把中指送了进去，第二指节稍屈。对方急促地喘两下。

特拉法尔加了然：是这里。他眉眼柔柔地溶开，继续在相同的地方又按又压。体内电流来势汹汹，年轻人绝了视线，终于大叫。

特拉法尔加知道这算一种填鸭式施予；他们太久没做过，一切还应循序渐进。于是他待对方重新睁眼才问，想不想去法国，草帽当家的？你的Patkour行程里没有它。

青年稍牵回魂，浸了夜色的注视倍加朦胧。“只要你陪我”被其讲得像含着一口水。

无所谓，都等你期末考完。

他开始遐想大片的景：融进天幕的埃菲尔铁塔，香榭丽舍大道，塞纳河畔泊船一角，飘满薰衣草香的普罗旺斯田。最重要的一环乃是卢浮宫，他迫不及待欲见那残缺而完整的美神像。

等草帽当家的渐适应扩张，特拉法尔加觉得差不多了，缓缓退出手指。对方甚至挽留式蹭向指根，男人将它视为催促，摸黑迅速撕开套袋。

解皮带时，他遇上恋人突袭的手，替代自己豁开拉链与裤际。簌簌的衣料不安地摩擦，致使戴套的动作更显急躁。反观草帽小子的语气愈平稳，借此机会以极轻的气声说，下次你来当我的摄影师，跟拍一路的那种。起点是、嗯……铁塔吧，终点大约凯旋门？我想玩些有新意的东西：一个惊喜。

这很简单。他并不需要陪这小子蹿上蹿下，只仰角拍清楚全身。至于惊喜有待商榷，男人迟疑瞥其一眼，一无所获。

嗨。待会儿有比这更重要的事。

性器顶住腿根再到没入股间不过一晃神。特拉法尔加任腰际盘回腿，朝内送进去一点。他有些庆幸置于暗处，不必暴露自己咬牙吃痛。路飞像溺水抓浮木一样抱着他，身体小幅度痉挛，可他俩谁较谁都不好受，一个紧得死咬不放，另一个遭戳刺打颤。特拉法尔加只好探向hoodie尾袢，继而捋顺小孩的背。

放松，他有意朝他耳畔呼气。

小孩猫似地呜咽，却仍执拗地答：继续。

哎，逞什么强。

初期的拓进是最难熬的。把本缩皱的甬道撑至最深需要冒险，就好像越野车驶入荒漠中心，平陆渡沙地必遭剧烈的颠簸，但若一脚油门不放，诸多坑坑洼洼强挺着也过去了。

特拉法尔加等肠壁收缩略止，四周受药剂影响似汲水的海绵般发软了，遂捞起对方的跨骨，缓慢却不容拒绝地挺进。

很快，青年曲起脚趾，两人的联系达到最紧密的那一点。而今撕裂感仍难忽视，不过相比百分之百的痛楚，百分之二十分予酥麻快感，如波浪般冲刷血液。特拉法尔加听出恋人的低吟微有变味，腰部一沉，开始下轮动作。

运动员的体质令他教常人韧性更胜，特拉法尔加便最大限度将其顶开，甚至举了一腿架上肩膀。小孩感到重心飘逸，体内某处擦过招引大脑一白，像放倒的不倒翁朝后扬去。

现在已非最初那般灼烧地疼了。方才草帽当家的反应使男人找到熟悉的敏感部位，并坚定攻陷它。对方下意识抽手扒头顶柜沿，不受控的失重感稍轻，然定格的姿势更便于他欺身。

耳畔传来细碎如麻的喘息，混杂小声咕哝。

嗯？特拉法尔加适时顿了顿，遭到对方强硬的反对：不要停！唔......

这声烙在了心尖。他抵不住叹道：还不舒服？

措辞很微妙。路飞咬牙剐他一眼，明示“瞧你干的好事”。特拉法尔加动情地吻怀中人的眼角，那里残存着温度。小孩也容易哄，情绪迅速平复下来。

他门腻歪一会儿，对方又换回那种挠人心痒的腔调：说点...嗯...其他什么......

比如呢？男人继续送胯。

比如......讲讲我来之前，你在做什么？……敢提刷碗可要你好看哦。

小孩坚持威胁，不仅没几震慑，连语气都是可爱的。特拉法尔加被逗笑，心道真是不要命，吃拆入腹也不忘撩拨。

笨蛋，看见电脑了吗？我在剪视频。

草帽小子偷瞄走神，他趁势往甬道最薄弱的地方猛碾，满意于一道惊呼。

特拉法尔加贴着小孩耳畔吹一口气，想象上面针孔大小的殷红像浸润水汽的东方水墨画一样、自耳尖向耳珠晕开的样子， 用邀请的口吻说，我好像没怎和你讲过我的家乡，现在正有机会，要不要看？

这话并非征求同意：即使说不，接下来的事他也照做，何况依草帽小子一贯的好奇劲，拒绝本就不可能。

特拉法尔加将肩顶的腿撤回腰际，一把托起青年的臀瓣了。后者方明白自己的意图：等等，你是要直接抱我过去——

另一半话伴随身体离了砧板同时咽进喉咙，他甚至喊不出声，加增的坠落感能把他逼疯。那条摇摇欲坠的裤子动辄要掉，猝临悬空终变得不受控，惨兮兮摔向特拉法尔加脚后一小片地。始作俑者也跟着窒了声，一边腰间的腿像系死扣般夹紧，以致扯松的裤带仍傍在身上；另一边包裹腹地的肠壁收合无度，仿佛河蚌黏软的肉缝绞着自己。两重刺激教他不由撤后，一踩皱巴巴的布料，又折了半步，“砰”地磕到斜角的冰箱门。

厨房到客厅这段路走了近一个世纪。先是小孩半哽咽地咬他脖子，没尽兴，转而咬嘴唇。特拉法尔加回敬一个挺身，再压往对面的墙。这种你来我往无分高下，一人有进，下一次则退，然年轻的学生还是吃亏些。行进之间，那个矛似的硬物便击打在深处，力道堪能捅破胃袋；他躺在恋人手臂所织的襁褓内，连接处涨得欲裂，嘴又堵了严实，实是无法、更无力反抗。

待磕磕绊绊跌坐沙发，两人累得像打了场恶战。特拉法尔加的衬背布满深浅的沟壑——小孩的杰作，此刻他汗涔涔埋入自己颈窝，呻吟声愈烈。

男人解开腰处的结，左右徐徐垂落绵软的腿，膝盖陷进沙发。路飞偏了偏头，身后的电子光涌上来，擦着他耳际映亮半边脸。特拉法尔加又一次见到断臂的女神——这回是沾了雨水的，眼角晶莹闪烁。

真美。他不禁想。

转过去，草帽当家的。男人柔声说。这样你什么都看不到。

对方满脑子浆糊喊不，抽手扶住他的脸要亲，特拉法尔加遂夺去一只，另一手使劲挤按小孩的臀部。草帽小子打了个激灵，本能地抬腰想躲，特拉法尔加借势将人半撑着旋半圈，反剪抓好的胳膊。内壁的摩擦令他们均闷哼出声。

如今学生整个瘫在胸前，衣布熨贴他滚烫的皮肤，各是一团火。特拉法尔加倾身至茶几，点开视频界面，将对轨的音像调大。

路飞听到背景音乐的鼓点，咚、咚咚，像枪弹射穿耳鼓。以他此刻的境遇绝难教它暂停，体内冲撞如堤决洪泄，连同电脑中的声效一上一下攻向自己。男人一手剪他腕子，一手爬向胸口清浅地揉捻；小孩也伸近未受制的臂欲拦，未料对方适时地止了，转覆自己手背。最煎熬的属那人附和视频的解说，去圣彼得教堂的钟楼顶将俯瞰巴伐利亚小城，进王宫区的四方花园容易迷路，绿意簇拥的新天鹅堡、游船遍览国王湖。

别...啊...别再讲......小孩开始抽抽嗒嗒地讨饶。

特拉法尔加含住他的耳角，压低声线：如果你去城郊的森林区（Zauberwald），沿路就是辛特湖（Hintersee），那里依山有许多住家，瓦房于远处看起来就像浮水的岛。我们可以寻一处林岸交接的屋子，你想爬山、划船、或是行车都方便，甚至可以开到市内。

男人特意加重口音，舌腔勾碾牙床拟清亮的共鸣，配合腿间绵密的水声就像叠叠的浪拍打暗礁，不时有碎石溅洒的响动。该死的弹舌。那让小孩直想射出来。

他继续说，不过秋天来最好，能赶上啤酒节。美国碰酒的年龄太晚；在我们那边，像你这样的年轻人早喝得起烈酒了。

对方喊哑嗓子，不停地求自己关了视频。特拉法尔发觉彼此都到了临界点，恰巧瞥见脖领环绕的套头式耳机，遂最后逗弄道，为什么关声音？你可有最好的降噪设备，不用一用？

说完，他扣住恋人的手，携其戴上耳机，接着环起身前早痛苦得滴水的前端。

直白的“降噪”等同静音，世界变成死物。而听力被隔绝，剩余感官将极限放大，达到令人难以承受的敏感。特拉法尔加握住他的刹那，快感冲溃那点可怜的意志力。等反应过味，草帽小子已在啜泣。

特拉法尔加想，兴许他还能闻见心跳声——两道不同频率的律动渐重叠成一道，愈快愈强。

高潮无声地袭击彼此。

*

结果：大学生的衣服没办法看，摄影师也废了条裤子。万幸电脑摆稍远，否则溅上一星半点日后也抹不去这晚的闹剧。这厢想罢，特拉法尔加缓慢从对方体内退出，卷了沉甸甸的一袋扔到茶几侧的小桶里。

草帽小子没骨头似地靠着自己。许是仍浸没释放的余韵中，他没有摘耳机。男人见这副痴愣的模样不禁苦笑，怎帮人戴上便怎卸掉。

傻小子亦痴愣地转来；然后，用前所未有的语气骂了一声“混球”。

特拉法尔加从旁搂住小孩，于耳尖吻了吻，得意地说，让你长点教训：招惹一名心理健全/成熟的男人是何后果。

对方嫌弃地推开他。这时候倒有力气了。

瞧你美的，哼。听好，刚才这些是特拉仔的“还债”。草帽当家的特拖长尾音，一指挑开他的衬领戳了戳胸。

特拉法尔加叹息摇头。你总有理。

反正好处归我，因为今晚你再没可能送我走。对方讲完迅速从自己嘴处偷了个吻，浅得像风。

男人浑身半僵，只道心都栽给他。

小孩岔着腿跨坐男友腿上，头碰头说， **我赢了** 。

特拉法尔加倒吸一气，立刻压住了他。对方倒进垫里咯咯地笑。

他骂道：小兔崽子。

而那将开启下一轮吻战，直至永无止境。

*

当“偶像与死党”恋情曝光后，娜美气鼓鼓去翻两人的账号以察蛛丝马迹。

Youtube--StrawHat--Published--Check。

很快，她锁定一个月前那条破千万的video：Late For School。

那日的情形自己记忆犹新。路飞旷了半个上午的课，中午空降食堂（从窗户顶翻进来的）。住隔壁宿舍的乌索普整晚打爆手机也没人接，就差报警，问他死去哪儿也含糊不答。这条便是当晚Po的。

娜美扫了眼内容：就是“迟到”系列的跑酷行程，误了闹铃、误了公交、与其挤地铁不如翻墙爬楼私闯民宅......咳咳。没甚奇怪。

整体保持一贯高水准。若硬说视频问题，多也是画面颠簸、跑酷路线略不熟练；与其是提早规划好的“局”，草帽小子跑得仓促，类似即兴表演。粉丝却觉得这样更增实感。

......嗯？她挑起眉毛。

如此一提，那天路飞确有些不对劲：匆匆赶到学校、匆匆吃饭、匆匆结束交谈，全不似平日胸有成竹地跑酷。

而且，他的衣服很不搭调——无袖坎夹配破洞牛仔？连娜美这种骨灰级SH死党都难从记忆找出草帽小子穿破洞裤的模样，还是不合身的高腰款，长得需拿别针扎起余边。

就好像从橱窗里随手抓了一件，套上即遛。

关键她总觉得，那件破洞裤眼熟要死，却一时想不起。

比照时间，娜美发现她家HA当日也po了视频，乃是老家慕尼黑深度游。他很早答应粉丝会去家乡采风，更新的日子较约定晚了一天。

视频前缀：昨晚稍有意外，制作仓促。

她巴巴品了品时长七分半的vlog，再次感叹艺术品，偶像心里一杆秤岂是凡俗可参悟的。

唉，你说好端端的人怎被个傻小子掳走了。

心酸不久，她又点开两位Youtuber的“澄清”（告白）视频，等待镜头转向主角的爆炸时刻。

忽然，她的注意力集中于HA先生的裤子上。虽然过长的衣摆把它遮得模糊，但不瞎的都能认出那是一件牛仔裤： **高腰破洞牛仔裤** 。

尤其上面的斑点纹，和路飞只穿了半日的那件如出一辙——就是一件。

所以，彻夜留宿与Late For School其实是...... **哦。**

娜美决定扔掉手机。

我什么都不知道。她想。

END


End file.
